All about them: under her eyes
by Ilta Kimon
Summary: First, she was mad. But then she gave her blessing. A birthday fic for Bianchi, R27, onesided!BiaR


**Alright, so... Today is Bianchi's birthday, and I wanted to remember her with this fic. I love her, she's a wonderful character.**

**I have to apologize, I don't support Bianchi x Reborn pairing, and this story was a bit sad for Bianchi because of that.**

**It's a little shortish, but then again, I noticed the date only two days ago and hurried to write this.**

**But, please! Enjoy!**

**Pairing: **R27, onesided!BiaR

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn! or it's characters, they belong to the most wonderful Amano Akira -sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>All about them: under her eyes<strong>

Bianchi watched as Tsuna crashed downstairs, hair all mussed up, eyes droopy, a little panicked. He looked like a mess, she then she saw Reborn walking down the stairs calmly, a sexy smirk on his lips, a mischievious look in his eyes. His tall adult figure, she admired dreamily. If only it was hers. Bianchi's gaze returned to Tsuna.

If only Reborn was hers.

Reborn had decided to leave Bianchi a while ago. He said he couldn't commit to her, for his feelings for her weren't that was heart-broken. Even though his form was that of a baby's, Bianchi truly had loved Reborn. Then, one day, Reborn had returned home after a trip to Italy looking like the adult he really was. Bianchi, knowing how important this was to the man, had tried to hug him, but he had simply side-stepped her and latched on Tsuna, who had blushed at the sudden contact.

Tsuna had pushed Reborn away, mumbling something about babies, adults, happiness, and a confused 'What are you doing?'. This continued for days, maybe weeks, nevertheless it felt like millenniums to Bianchi. Reborn latching himself on Tsuna, lathering the boy up with acts of affection, embarassing the boy completely. Tsuna had looked especially uncomfortable when this happened around people other than his mother. But Bianchi knew about the private ones, she knew how close Tsuna was to giving in to Reborn's will.

She had watched HER Reborn flirt and court the boy she had come to accept as her friend, her family.

She had felt betrayed.

Not by Reborn, no. He had dumped her, ended things between the two of them a while before his tranformation. No, it was Tsuna who had betrayed her. They were family and yet he had stolen her man. She stopped talking to him, leaving the room when he came in. She shunned him. And she saw how confused and hurt he felt.

One night, she came home late and thought everyone had gone to sleep already. It had been well over midnight. She quietly sneaked to the kitchen, so as to not wake anyone, for a glass of water before going to sleep. But she stopped on her tracks when she heard soft noises. Talking.

The glass sliding door opening to the veranda outside was only slightly open and the curtains moved, Bianchi saw it was Tsuna and his mother. The boy looked stressed, disraught, tears pooling in his eyes but not falling. Bianchi creeped closer.

''Tsuna, I'm more than fine with you liking boys, and I know your father would be too. And you know I like Reborn, so your relationship with him has my blessing. In fact, I thought the two of you were already together? Were you that afraid I'd reject you for your preference? Is that the reason you haven't been able to sleep lately?'' Nana asked gently, touching her son's shoulder. Tsuna shook his head.

''It's not that. I mean, of course I was a little nervous, but that was to be expected. It is quite a big thing to deal with after all. But the thing is... Although I like Reborn, I really do, I feel uncomfortable with the thought of acting upon my feelings,'' Tsuna explained the situation, a single tear finally rolling down his cheek. At Nana's confused look he elaborated.

''Bianchi still likes him.''

Bianchi's eyes widened.

''That's why. I don't want to hurt her, or worse, lose her. She's my family!''

Now Tsuna was crying, leaning to his mother who shushed him and held him as he sobbed. Sure he was a weakling and all, but this was the first time Bianchi saw Tsuna cry like that. She felt a tap on her shoulder, it was Reborn, who looked at her with a serious face. She had looked down, feeling ashamed.

She had known ever since she came to Japan, since she saw Tsuna, that she would lose Reborn to the boy. She just had known. It was the way Reborn looked at Tsuna when he thought no one was watching. But she had seen them. Every single one.

She had lulled herself in false hope when time went on and nothing happened. She had thought that she had won. Now, she regretted. Regretted taking her frustration on Tsuna, who was worried he might hurt her for being happy. Ignoring his own happiness completely. All Bianchi had thought about was herself.

What kind of a friend does that?

Bianchi still refused to meet Reborn's eyes and quickly shuffled away to bed. Her heart was set. Next morning she purposely pulled Tsuna to the veranda and hugged him. The brunet got flustered and began stammering and flailing.

''B-B-B-B-Bianchi?''

''Thank you.''

Tsuna stopped moving.

''Thank you for thinking of me and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let my jealousy get the better of me,'' Bianchi said, ''Go to Reborn and tell him your feelings.''

''Bianchi...''

''Jealousy is such an ugly feeling, Tsuna.''

''Bianchi.''

''Don't interrupt, Tsuna. I did - do - love Reborn, but I also love you. It might hurt me to see you with Reborn, but I'll survive. I won't die. I'll fall in love again, with someone else. But I know it would kill me to see him unhappy, see YOU unhappy, because of me. He's serious about you. If he wasn't, he would have moved on already. So please, do what I couldn't. Make him, and yourself, happy.''

Tsuna had hugged Bianchi back, tightly with his quivering hands. They stood like that for a while, until Gokudera came and panicked loudly, like usual.

Bianchi smiled as she watched Reborn grab the tired boy and pull him into his arms, nuzzling his neck affectionally. He was surprisingly gentle with Tsuna, when they weren't training that is. By the angry tone the brunet used Reborn had told him that he had - once again - been tricked into waking up too early. But it was Tsuna's embarrassed yelp that caught everyone's attention: you could easily see Reborn groping the boy and nibbling his ear, ignoring everyone else in the room.

Bianchi knew now she'd get over Reborn. She was well on her way there already. And the more distant her passionate feelings for the hitman grew, the more often she noticed how great Reborn and Tsuna actually looked together. They complimented each other.

They looked happy.

Bianchi shook her head slightly in order to focus on her breakfast again. She didn't notice the smile Reborn and Tsuna shared, the quick loving kiss, before they nodded to Nana, who immediately went to the kitched giggling.

''Bianchi!'' Tsuna said enthusiastically, catching the Italian beauty off guard. ''Do you know what day it is today?''

Bianchi shook her head in confusion.

''In that case... Happy birthday!''

Tsuna hugged the stunned girl just as Nana walked back in to the room carrying a cake. The kids were cheering and singing.

Reborn leaned forward and gave her a small peck on the cheek, then wispering only one word to her ear:

''Grazie.''

Bianchi smiled. And chuckled. Then cried. Both Reborn and Tsuna hugged her. She continued crying.

''Love is the thing that keeps the world intact,'' she said quietly, feeling so happy she tought she might burst.


End file.
